new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby and the Smurfs
Kirby and the Smurfs is a 2004 crossover between Kirby: Right Back at Ya and the 1980s Hanna-Barbera The Smurfs cartoon show, based off the comics by Peyo. Synopsis Kirby accidentally enters into another dimension where he finds a medieval fantasy forest and meets up with two Smurfs, Clumsy and Smurfette. Kirby is welcomed into Smurf Village and meets up with Papa Smurf and all the other Smurfs. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon suggested the NME Salesman to bring Smurfette here to the castle to get information from her about the secret location to Kirby's warp star. Once the Smurfs heard that Smurfette is in trouble, they team up with Kirby and his two friends, Tiff and Tuff to go and rescue her from certain danger. Dedede eventually orders a dragon-type monster to sic on Kirby and the male Smurfs when they attempt to retrieve Smurfette from Castle Dedede. Plot In the cold opening, King Dedede and Escargoon enter the throne room to meet up with the NME Salesman on the monitor. Still under construction... Characters Voice Cast ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby ('poyo' sounds, Japanese lines) *Amy Birnbaum - Kirby (English lines) *Kerry Williams - Tiff *Kayzie Rogers - Tuff, Lady Like *Ted Lewis - King Dedede, Escargoon *Maddie Blaustein - Kabu, Waddle Doo *Eric Stuart - Meta Knight *Dan Green - NME Salesman *Andrew Rannells - Nightmare *David Lapkin - Sir Ebrum *Veronica Taylor - Fololo and Falala The Smurfs *Scott Innes - Papa Smurf *Michael Bell - Lazy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf *Lucille Bliss - Smurfette *June Foray - Jokey Smurf *Danny Goldman - Brainy Smurf *William 'Bill' Callaway - Clumsy Smurf, Painter Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer - Vanity Smurf *Alan Young - Farmer Smurf *Hamilton Camp - Greedy Smurf, Harmony Smurf *Frank Welker - Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Azrael (cameo) Transcript '' /Transcript Tropes See /Tropes Quotes *'Smurfette:' Well, if you must know. My name's Smurfette. *'Kirby:' Name. Smurfette. *'Smurfette:' (confused) Huh? *'Kirby:' (beat) Name. Smurfette. *'Clumsy:' (introduces himself) I'm Clumsy! *'Kirby:' Clumsy. *'Clumsy:' Golly! Kirby musta' been a baby warrior! ---- After Clumsy and Smurfette brought Kirby over to Smurf Village, the other Smurfs saw the pink puffball and are curious about where he came from. *'Hefty:' What is he? ---- *'Papa Smurf:' (gasps when he sees Dedede preparing to attack him and the other male Smurfs with his big mallet) Run, my little Smurfs! ---- *'King Dedede:' Now, tell me! Where is it?! *'Smurfette:' I don't know! And if I did, I wouldn't tell you! You're a beastly, horrible beast! *'King Dedede:' SILENCE! You better tell me where the secret location to the warpstar is now, blue-skinned lady! Or ya'll be headin' for the dungeon! ---- *'Papa Smurf:' Kabu, where can we find Smurfette? *'Kabu:' To find Smurfette, you must go to Castle Dedede. That is where the King and Escargoon are keeping her hostage. ---- *'NME Salesman:' The one thing you don't realize is that Papa Smurf and his ragtag band are hot on her trail. Take a look at one of your security cams. (shows Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and the Smurfs walking over to the entrance of Castle Dedede on the screen) *'King Dedede:' There's somethin' about them creatures that looks familiar. Who are they, anyhow? What a minute... KIRBY AND HIS TWO PALS ARE WITH THEM?! This little piece of pink annoyance! *'Escargoon:' We've seen that little runt ever since the night when he battled Octacon! ---- *'Brainy:' (while being tickled by Kirby) Hey! Stop it, you big pink puffball! I'm ticklish! (giggles "Heheheheheheheheheh!") ---- *'Papa Smurf:' Thank you for destroying the monster and for your help on retrieving Smurfette, Kirby. *'Kirby:' (excitedly) Poyo! ---- *'Papa Smurf:' We'd love to stay here for dinner, Tiff. But it's time for all of us to go back home to our dimension. The other Smurfs must be worried about us. Trivia * The special takes place in both Kirby: Right Back at Ya and the first two seasons of The Smurfs. * Most of the original voice cast from The Smurfs cartoon have returned to reprise their roles, with the notable exception of Don Messick (due to his passing in 1997). Filling in for Messick, Scott Innes voices Papa Smurf, while Frank Welker provides Azrael's vocal effects. * A special opening (featuring The Smurfs) was created for the original 2002 Japanese version of the crossover by using the second Japanese opening, Kirby!. * Gargamel was only mentioned in this crossover, due to Kirby creator Masahiro Sakurai's objection to humans appearing in the anime. Azrael, however, appears in only one scene where Kirby sucked him up and spat him out back to Gargamel's hovel off-screen, thus protecting his new friends. * The original Japanese title for this crossover is: あなたは次元で! ようこそスマーフビレッジ! (Also known as Anatawa jigende! Yōkoso sumāfubirejji! in Romaji, and You're in Another Dimension! Welcome to Smurf Village! in English) * Stock footage of the second season intro to The Smurfs cartoon show was shown on the screen inside Dedede's throne room. In the original Japanese version, the original soundtrack for the second season intro of the Smurfs intro was heard. In the 4Kids dub, it was strangely muted and replaced with a synthetic background music score. References *The scene where Kirby gently held onto Brainy Smurf, making him feel ticklish, is a reference to the 1980s Johan and Peewit episode, "The Enchanted Baby". *Smurfette's mention of her origin story is a reference to the 1980s Smurfs cartoon show adaptation of the original comic story, "The Smurfette". *Escargoon's mention of Kirby's first battle is a reference to "Kirby Comes to Cappy Town". Gallery kirby_meets_smurfette_and_clumsy.jpg|Clumsy and Smurfette introduce themselves to Kirby. kirby_tickling_brainy_smurf.png|Kirby holding onto Brainy Smurf, making him feel ticklish. tiff_and_tuff_meets_papa_smurf.png|Tiff and Tuff meet up with Papa Smurf. smurfette_imprisoned_with_dedede_and_escagoon_final.jpg|King Dedede and Escargoon kidnapped Smurfette to get information from her about where Kirby's warpstar is hiding. clumsy_calls_for_kabu.png|Clumsy calling for Kabu to send out the warpstar. smurfette_crying_over_an_unconsicous_kirby_final.jpg|Smurfette crying over an unconscious Kirby, after his battle with the monster. kirby_smurf_dance_final.jpg|Kirby, Tiff and Tuff doing the Smurf dance. smurfette_and_clumsy_animation_cel.png|Animation cel of Smurfette and Clumsy from the original 2002 Japanese special opening sequence. smurfette_and_clumsy_animation_cel_2.png Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime Category:Crossovers